1. Technical Field
The subject matter relates to writing implements. It further relates to an electrically operated writing implement holder that is configured to reduce pressure required to be exerted onto a surface during writing and/or coloring activity. It additionally relates to an electrically operated writing implement holder that aids children and adults having fine motor skill difficulties
2. Description of Related Art
The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
Writing and/or coloring activity may require pressure to be applied by a writing implement onto the writing or coloring surface. Generally, such pressure is applied by a hand of the user of such writing implements. However, application of such pressure may be challenging to young children who have not developed fine motor skills or to adults who have diminished fine motor skills due to injury, disease and/or age.
Therefore, there is at least a need to reduce pressure required to be exerted by a person during writing and/or coloring activity onto a surface.